


Heal and Deal

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Banter, Humour, Injured Alec, Jace and Izzy being badass, M/M, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec is injured from a mission. He doesn't want Magnus to worry. Jace and Izzy take matter in their hands!





	Heal and Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Heal and Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400498) by [whatisgoingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisgoingo/pseuds/whatisgoingo)



> Hi friends!! I got this prompt from Lunatic19. Hope you like it!! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus portled himself in the institute. He was worried. Not worried but scared to death. Why? Because ten minutes earlier he received a fire message that read Alexander needed help immediately and he was to meet him in his room

It has been one week since they last met. Magnus portled from one country to another for his clients and making potions while Alec was busy in slaying demons. Last time they talked was two days back.

Magnus was panicking from inside thinking the worst. What if an demon attacked and poisioned Alec or vampires decided to take revenge on him. His heart thumped widly in his chest

He reached Alec's room and knocked. He got no response instead heard a muffled groan. Magnus's heart skipped a beat. It sounded like Alec was in pain. He clicked his fingers and it blew open the door. He rushed inside the room and gasped

There lay in the bed was Alec. He was tied up with his hands behind his back and a black cloth was wrapped over his mouth effectively gagging him. Magnus saw he was trying hard to get free "Alexander!"

Magnus rushed to the bed and clicked his fingers. Alec was free now, his bonds were gone. He panted and coughed couple of times "Magnus.."

Quick footsteps were heard. Jace and Izzy came barging into the room "Don't!"

"What?" asked Magnus confused

Izzy's hands were on her hips "Don't untie him"

Alec got up from the bed "You both are worst siblings ever!" he rubbed his sore wrists

"Well...if you haven't been so stubborn none of this would have happened" Jace crossed his arms

"You literally kidnapped and locked me in my own room"

Izzy gasped "We did no such thing! We were looking out for you"

"You even gagged me"

Jace laughed "Yeah.. can't have anyone help you"

"Why did you call Magnus. I told you not to disturb him"

Izzy pursed her lips "Let Magnus decide whether he is disturbed or not"

Alec gritted his teeth and turned to face his boyfriend "Magnus turn them into frogs"

Magnus who was listening to the argument with amused expression finally got a chance to speak "Alexander would you first tell me why do you need your brother and sister to be turned in a frogs? And you both better have a good explanation why did you tie..."

"Kidnapped and locked"

"Yes..kidnapped and locked Alexander in his own room" Magnus moved to sit on the bed

"It's nothing Magnus. Don't listen to them"

Magnus smiled "I will listen to your story too Alexander. Let the kids start first"

Jace rolled his eyes "We were on a mission two days back. Alec got injured...real bad. The demon cut a deep slash on his left thigh. We got him to infirmary in time or else..."

Magnus's hand curled into fist, clutching the bedsheets in his palm "Why wasn't I called?"

Izzy filled the rest of the story "We were going to call you but Alec asked us not too. He said you have been very busy lately. You too didn't even have time to talk"

"Yeah give him all the details! Magnus I am fine now" Alec suddenly felt scared. He knew how protective Magnus was for him

"Continue" Magnus glared at Alec

Izzy nodded "Our healers were able to take the poison out. But it seems he is not recovered yet"

"I am fine"

Jace scoffed "You can't even walk without limping. Healing rune works for few hours then the pain comes back"

Alec glared at Jace. He was thinking ways of strangling his brother. 

Izzy continued "And today he wanted to go on yet another mission. So we decided to tie.." 

"Kidnapped and locked"

Izzy pulled out a tongue at Alec "We decided to take matters in our hand. So we tied him up and called you"

"Yeah. Now deal and heal your boyfriend" Jace walked away with Izzy following him. She halted and turned "He is also not resting much"

"Did you guys make a list against me?" 

Izzy gave a broad smile as if wishing him good luck to face High Warlock of Brooklyn. The siblings left the couple alone closing the door behind

Magnus's eyes were now on Alec "Why didn't you let them call me. You know I would have come immediately"

Alec ducked his face "I am sorry...you were very busy this week. I didn't want to make you worry unnecessarily"

"Unnecessarily?" Magnus jumped from the bed making Alec flinch "Nothing is more important than you Alexander...nothing! I will cross oceans and oceans if I have to for you. You are my first priority. I hate seeing you in pain"

Alec bit his lip "Sorry. It won't happen again" he felt like a child getting scolded by his teacher

"Good! Now let me heal you first" Magnus's fingers danced on Alec's thigh, healing the wound completely

"Thank you. It feels good" 

Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec "I missed you. Please take care of yourself Alexander...for me"

Alec nodded and kissed him back with full passionate "I missed you too. I love you"

"I love you too Darling...so much" Magnus got his second kiss "So...did the head of the institute got kidnapped and locked by his own siblings" his tone teasing

Alec's face turned a deep shade of red "Shut up! In my defence..they were two of them....and I was still injured...and.."

Magnus laughed out loud while Alec kept giving all the reasons he could think of. In the end it was clear that Alexander Lightwood was indeed kidnapped and locked by his siblings in his own room.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
